Weakness
by Ani-maniac494
Summary: Danny hadn't originally planned to go to Rachel.  He'd found himself on her doorstep anyway.  A tag to Loa Aloha, and some references to future events in the season one finale, Oia'i'o.  One-shot.


Title: Weakness

Summary: Danny hadn't originally planned to go to Rachel. He'd found himself on her doorstep anyway. A tag to Loa Aloha, and some references to future events in the season one finale, Oia'i'o. One-shot.

Spoilers: As you can probably tell from the summary, there are spoilers for Loa Aloha and Oia'i'o.

Disclaimer: It's not mine, but I'm hoping to own the season one DVDs at some point. Does that count?

**A/N, please read**: I'm still pretty new to Hawaii 5-0, and I originally became interested in it after reading my friend SophieSaulie's wonderful fics for it. I've watched the last few episodes, (plus reruns) and I really enjoyed the season finale. But, I was very disappointed in Danny and Rachel's actions. I like the idea of them being together, but not like that. Adultery is adultery, and it's wrong, not matter what the circumstances are. A lot of other fans seemed upset by it too, and I saw many people pointing out that it didn't fit with Danny's usually principled character. That got me wondering, how did it start, and what was Danny thinking? Then, that last scene at the beginning of Loa Aloha, 1.18, caught my attention.

As always, I thank my Lord and Savior Jesus Christ, who is the source of all inspiration.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Weakness<span>**

Mattie was gone.

Gone. He was still alive, sure. But Danny had lost his little brother in every way that mattered.

He hadn't originally planned to go to Rachel, though. He'd just wanted to drive around at first, try to get a handle on the hurt before he broke the news to his parents.

He'd found himself on Rachel's doorstep anyway. She was the only one who would understand.

Steve…Steve was his partner, and his friend, and he'd lied to the FBI just to buy Danny some extra time. That meant a lot. That meant everything.

But Rachel…Rachel knew him inside and out, and she'd been Mattie's family once. Still was, in a way. He needed that. Needed her.

And when she answered the door, it just came spilling out. "He's gone. Mattie's gone. I lost him."

Sympathy filled her eyes, and she pulled him into her arms. He buried his face in her neck, clinging to her for all he was worth.

She smelled just like he remembered, a perfect mix of strawberry shampoo, perfume, and that almond lotion she'd always liked.

And when he finally released his hold on her, it seemed like the most natural thing in the world to kiss her. She kissed him back.

Her lips were just as soft as he remembered, too.

Reality suddenly came crashing back down around him, and Danny broke away, quickly putting some distance between them.

He stuck his hands in his pockets, and took them out just as fast, running his fingers through his hair, refusing to look Rachel in the eye. "I'm sorry, Rachel. I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Don't know what I was thinking…correction, I _wasn't_ thinking."

But when he finally worked up the courage to meet Rachel's gaze, she wasn't angry.

She was biting her bottom lip uncertainly. "Danny," she started, "it's…it's okay. It wasn't just you. I…" She reached for him again, but the wedding set on her left hand caught the light.

Stan's wedding set. Not the one Danny had given her once upon a time.

She wasn't his anymore…even if his heart told him otherwise.

"_I knew you still loved her," _Mattie had said.

He was right. But that didn't change anything.

Danny swallowed hard. "I'd better go."

"Danny, wait-"

"I'll call you," he promised hastily.

He turned away and headed for his car.

_You know she and Stan are having problems_, a voice whispered as he walked. _What if you've got another chance with her? You just gonna let that go?_

That was the problem. He didn't want to let that go, didn't want to let _her_ go - he'd done that once already. Even thinking about it, though - thinking about trying to start things up with Rachel…it was wrong, and he knew it.

_Don't do it_, his conscience pleaded. _Don't do it._

But if there really was a chance for him and Rachel, just the slightest possibility…

He reached his Camaro, but his hand froze halfway to the door.

_Don't do it!_

Rachel was still watching him.

Danny closed his eyes. His hand dropped back down to his side, his fingers curling into a fist.

He just needed to talk to her. That was all. That was as far as he'd let it go.

He started walking back to her.

_Don't do it._

The voice of his conscience got quieter with every step.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Jesus said, "You have heard that it was said, 'You shall not commit adultery.' But I tell you that anyone who looks at a woman lustfully has already committed adultery with her in his heart." -Matthew 5:27-28<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Temptation is a very dangerous thing, and it can lead you places you'd never expect.

Thank you for reading, and please let me know what you think!

Take care and God bless!

Ani-maniac494


End file.
